


Father's Day

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, pregnant!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to surprise Killian on Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Killian Jones stares at the beautiful sight that is his wife. She’s reaching for a bowl on the top shelf. Wearing nothing but underwear and one of his new button up shirts. The shirt isn’t buttoned because of the large bump that is his baby. With a wide smile, he waltz up behind her and pulls her in. 

Letting out a startled gasp, Emma whirls around. “Killian, what are you doing?”

“Loving my wife,” Killian whispers as he kisses her forehead. He crouches down to talk to the baby. “and of course I needed to say hello to my little lad. Hello, lad. Were you well behaved last night? Didn’t give your mother any trouble did you?”

Emma smiles happily at the pirate doing his own impression of baby talk. She runs her fingers through his hair to drag his attention away from his child. If she didn’t, there is a very likely chance he would talk to his son forever.

“You’re suppose to be asleep. It’s Father’s Day. That means breakfast in bed and other stuff. Go back to bed so I can get your breakfast ready and your gift.”

With a smirk, Killian stands up to kiss his wife. “You have already given me the best present. I have a beautiful son and the love of a beautiful woman. What more could a man want?”

Emma feels the blush cover her face as she shakes his head. “Liam Graham Jones isn’t born yet. Now go back to bed so I can spoil you. I never get to do that. Now go daddy, before I’m forced to chain you to the bed.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Killian answers with a smirk before he returns to their bed. With a sigh, Emma goes back to trying to make her husband breakfast.


End file.
